1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a multifunction printer and more particularly, to a multifunction printer having a fixing element capable of locking or unlocking covers.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a scanner, a photocopying machine or a multifunction printer has an upper cover that is capable of being opened or closed relative to its machine body. Taking the multifunction printer for example, due to having a large volume, the multifunction printer is commonly placed at a corner in the office for staffs to print or scan documents.
A scanner of the multifunction printer is installed on the machine body of the multifunction printer. The scanner includes a scan lid and a scan base, and a mid chassis is also installed on the machine body to fix the scan base. When the scan base is opened relative to the machine body, elements inside the machine body are exposed for a maintenance person or a user to conveniently repair or replace the elements (e.g. an ink cartridge) inside the machine body of the multifunction printer.
Typically, when desiring to use the scanning function of the scanner, the user only needs to open the scan lid relative to the scan base, and when desiring to repair or replace an element in the machine body, the user needs to open both the scan lid and the scan base. However, without disposing an element capable of locking the scan lid, the scan base or the mid chassis, it is possible for the user to open the scan base as well even though the user only wants to open the scan lid.
Among the current multifunction printers, it is commonly to install two fixing elements used for pairwise locking any two of the scan lid, the scan base and the mid chassis, wherein one of the fixing elements is used for locking the scan lid and the scan base, while the other is used for locking the scan base and the mid chassis.